The First Bug Catcher Champion
by Bokkun
Summary: Alan, a Bug catcher trainer, after losing horribly to a trainer and that trainer saying that all bug pokémon were weak, Alan set off to prove that Bug Pokémon shouldn't be messed with. On hold for now
1. Chapter 1: The Prideful Bug Catcher

Chapter 1: The Proud Bug Catcher

"Come on Silva, just a little more and we've won!" A thirteen year old shouted to his tired Pokémon. This thirteen year old was called Alan Jones; he was clad in a white vest, blue shorts and had a straw hair atop his head for keeping the sun out of his eyes. He was holding a Net in his hand which he sometimes leaned on.

If you were to classify this person, he would be a Bug Catcher, and he took great pride in that fact.

At the current time he was kind of begging his only pokémon, Silva, a butterfree, to not faint.

Alan and Silva had known year other for a long time, they had met when Alan was seven and Alan had managed to tame Silva and fully evolved him in a month.

Now, six years later, Alan and Silva were fighting this kid, who looked to be a fairly new trainer.

This new trainer was winning, by the way. There was a series of reasons for this; one Alan had only one pokémon for the simple reason that he hadn't found another bug pokémon that he liked. The second reason was that this new trainer appeared to have overly trained his charizard; Alan knew this for the simple fact that this guy HAD a charizard.

Silva was a survivor, and he had held on for a pretty long time throughout the battle. But when the trainer demanded his charizard to use Flamethrower, it was pretty much over.

"Silva! Buddy, it gonna be okay!" Alan shouted as he rushed to the burned and battered form of Silva. Silva looked painfully burned, it's wings damaged and bruises covered his body.

Alan kind of lost it when he heard the unnamed trainer laugh in a cruel manner.

"You know kid, you're not gonna get anywhere in the pokémon world if you stick around with the bugs. You might not be smart enough to know this but-" the trainer stopped to look left and right as if he was about to tell Alan the biggest secret in the world, "-ALL Bug pokémon are weak. People only get butterfree before the first gym because it's a well-known fact that Onix has low Sp. Defence. Now where are you? You ONLY have that butterfree, and it's weak."

The trainer threw his pokéball at charizard and walked away, still chuckled to himself. Alan's face was blank. Silva hadn't seen Alan like this before and he didn't know what to do, not that he could do anything that well.

Alan slung Silva over his shoulder and started the walk back to the nearest town with a pokémon center. When he walked into the building he heard Nurses Joy's happy voice which quickly turned angry.

"What have you done, letting you're pokémon fight when it was too tired. You should be ashamed of yourself." Nurse Joy gave Alan a dirty look and she started ranting again.

Alan's eye twitched as he listened to the Nurse's words, and he got mad.

"It is your duty as a-"

"Would you shut up?" Alan shouted in Nurse Joy's face, "I know what it takes to be a good trainer, I have never forced Silva to fight when he couldn't. The reason my butterfree is so beat up is because we just got out of a fight with a charazard. It used flamethrower Silva got a burn and is still in pain. So would you stop telling me the does and don'ts of being a trainer and heal butterfree like your suppose to?"

Alan sighed as he finished shouting at the nurse, who took butterfree as soon as he was finished. Alan didn't care, she shouldn't have said, "Hope to see you soon." Every time he came into the building. Do they want people's pokémon to be hurt?

Alan sighed again as he sat down, it was tiring being angry. That trainer, what did he know? Alan knew for a fact that some bug pokémon were built like tanks, both defensively and offensively.

But what could Alan do to prove that?

A strange grin grew on Alan's face, as he had an idea.

"I'll be the first Bug catcher to beat the league and become a Champion. Even if it's the last thing I do."

About twenty hours later when Silva was let out of the center, the two went home. Alan's mother welcomed them and Alan informed her of his idea.

She laughed and said that he went after odd things, but she didn't say he couldn't try.

At that moment Alan thought about which bugs were the best, which he'd need in his team, and where they lived.

And that was how he decided that he needed to get to Sinnoh.

He paid for a boat ticket, and set off a week later. He packed all the things he'd need on the road, a spare change of clothing, a lot of money for whatever problems he'd run into and about five pokéballs, ten Netballs and eight Duskballs.

And that was how Alan set off from home, aged thirteen, a butterfree on his shoulder and a net in his backpack. He also placed an order for one of the best gadgets to ever come out of Hoenn.

Alan was gonna have all kinds of fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Steel and Bugs Shoudn't Mix

Chapter 2: Steel and Bugs Shouldn't Mix

Alan was getting kind of restless; being on the boat was annoying. He was on deck thinking about which bug pokémon he'd want, and which ones could be found in the Sinnoh region.

"Let's see there's Heracross, Vespiquen and possible Burmy. But it would have to be a female, a bug that's part grass, steel or ground? That could be useful." Alan rattled; he was alone, apart from Silva and he had no problem with talking in front of Silva.

There was a loud ring of a bell that sounded to inform passengers that the boat was docking, and Alan grabbed his backpack, and started walking around the boat to the exist, as he wanted to return to dry land.

Alan took a glance around Canalave City. It looked to be a pretty modern place and the ground beneath his feet was made up of solid stone, and felt kind of uneven as was to be expected.

Alan walked the old streets of Canalave City. He had brought along some honey from home, in the Kanto Region. Oh honey, bugs pokémon loved the stuff, a series of other pokémon loved the stuff, Alan himself was known to take a couple of spoonful's of it from time to time. Alan's biggest problem was that he'd end up having to stick around in one place forever waiting for a bug to turn up.

Alan had been walking for a while and hadn't noticed that he was currently walking through a field of sorts, just outside Canalave.

He found a big tree in the open field, that was growing by itself. As in there were other trees around but this tree was still by itself. He slathered around two jarfuls of honey on the tree and stepped back.

He smiled to himself, the Two Jars Trick worked like a charm every time; it would take a while for something to eat it all so he was kind of safe.

Alan waited around for ten minutes before he walked off, he knew that it'd take a while for any Pokémon to start gathering around the honey.

"Silva, what can we do? It'll take forever for anything good to get to the honey, so what can we do that takes up a lot of time?"

Silva crossed his small arms as he thought. All Silva knew was that his pal wanted to take the league challenge and that would mean-

"Pree! Free free, Butterfree!" Silva yelled happily, as he flew of back in the direction of Canalave City, Alan chasing after his crazy pokémon.

After ten minutes of running, Alan finally stopped in front of Canalave Gym, it was a building that was completely made out of metal, and the roof looked kind of like blades that were reaching for the sky.

Alan looked at Silva a smile plastered to his face; of course Silva would be trying to help by leading him to the first gym they encountered.

Alan stepped into the gym, ready of the first of many fights to come.

Silva was flying in the air across from his enemy, the Steelix. Silva was kind of scared, the Steelix didn't even need to attack, it could just land on top of Silva and he'd be greatly wounded.

"Don't worry Silva, it'll be like fighting an Onix, only bigger!" Alan said to his scared pokémon.

That both helped and made things worse. Back in Kanto, Alan and Silva had trained in caves a lot, the physic typed moves that Silva knew made it easy to fight rock types because most of them didn't have good Sp. Defence. But once again, if the Steelix landed a good attack…

"Because you're the challenger, I'll give you the first move."

"That'll be your down fall! Silva, use Sleep Powder!" Silva flew up high, and sprinkled the green spores over the Steelix. Steelix tried to fight the sleeping spores, but in the end he ended up sleeping.

Byron didn't seem to be angry about this, well if you don't call screaming at his Steelix to get up being angry.

"Now use psybeam! Take advantage of its painfully low Sp. Defence!" Silva nodded at his trainer and started focusing his psychic abilities, one problem with this was because he wasn't an actual psychic type this move gave him a headache.

But the Steelix seemed to be in pain, and it hadn't woken up which was good.

"Okay kid, this is gonna be fun. Steelix! Use Sleep Talk!" The Steelix heard it's trainer and used Rock Throw! He just lazily threw a rock that appeared from nowhere and threw it at Silva, who couldn't dodge because he was surprized.

"Silva get out of there!" Alan's voice snapped Silva out of it but he was too late, the rock crashed into him and forced him into the ground. When the dust cleared, Silva was hovering in the air in great pain.

"Silva, you still good to go?" Alan asked fearfully, Silva looked beaten and tired, but would keep fighting no matter what.

"Pree!"

"Okay then, use confusion!" Silva nodded, focussing it abilities once again. The blast hurt the Steelix, but Silva's luck ran out as Byron commanded his Steelix to once again use Sleep Talk, and this time it was much more hazardous move came out of it.

Rock Tomb.

Silva didn't even know what was going on before four giant rocks smashed into him, then one smashing into his head for good measure. Then his world just went black…

"Silva!" Alan yelled as rushed to grab Silva, Bryon just laughed. The thing that annoyed Alan about it was that it wasn't mean hearted, Bryon was just humoured.

"I'll give you one thing kid, you're the first guy to fight me with only a bug pokémon. Come back again when you've improved." Bryon said as he leaned on his spade.

Alan let out an angry sigh, and let without a word. Alan quickly jogged back to the Pokémon Center and handed the beaten Silva to nurse Joy, who didn't say a single word as she heard about Alan's explosion from her cousins in Kanto.

A couple hours later when Alan was handed Silva he went up to his free trainer room inside of the center, he let Silva stay out of his pokéball like he always did.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Rock Type moves just aren't your strong point, but trust me we're going to get stronger and become the best, and we'll show the _guy, _The Power of Bug Type Pokémon!" Alan said with determination, and Silva seemed a little better about his lose.

"I wonder what the honey will reveal tomorrow." Alan whispered as he rested his head on the pillows, Silva resting his body on a pillow at the foot of the bed. Sleep quickly over took the two.


End file.
